Daisuke Kazama
is one of the characters of Kamen Rider Kabuto. Daisuke Kazama Fictional character biography He is a new and inexperienced Rider, lacking the knowledge about Worms. He is not a member of ZECT and is often a target of their attacks because of this. He also acts rather impulsively. Daisuke does not wish to be a Rider. He only transforms in order to protect himself, Gon, or women. When Gon is kidnapped by Shun Kageyama (the third Kamen Rider TheBee), Daisuke goes to all lengths trying to save her. He was blackmailed into fighting Kabuto, and became the first Rider who managed to deal some trouble to Kabuto. He eventually is helped by Tendou, Kagami, Hiyori and Yuzuki. During his quest to save Gon, he meets a woman whom he later discovers is Gon's mother. Daisuke meets the woman to return Yuriko Takayama (Gon's real name) to her mother Junko, but was interrupted by the Viella Worm, the same Worm that attacked Junko and Yuriko, causing the amnesia. Daisuke protects the mother and daughter, but was separated from Gon during the commotion. Daisuke defeats the Viella Worm, but only before Gon regains her memories as Yuriko, completely treating Daisuke as a stranger. He leaves for an unknown destination after the Gon incident, and after a long absence, returns in Episode 25. Drake, along with Kageyama as Kamen Rider TheBee, was the first Rider to utilize the full body Put On system. They both performed this to try and defeat the Uca Worm, but she still defeated them. It is revealed that he is suspected of being the murderer of a rival make-up artist and is being pursued by the police. In addition, there are multiple clones of him running around the city. A Worm imitating Daisuke fakes its death in human form to convince the other Riders that the real Daisuke is a Worm. After losing to the other four Riders, Daisuke lost the Drake Grip. Kageyama made it look like he was returning the Grip to Daisuke, but the Acarina Worm Amber instead takes the Drake Grip while disguise as Kazama and transforms with it. After Kabuto knocks the Drake Zecter Gun out of the Worm's hand, the Zecter flees, undoing the transformation, and Gon retrieves the Grip, returning it to the real Daisuke, who defeats the Worm. With this incident, Drake joins the battle against the Worms and acknowledges Gon as his "aibo" (translated into "partner" even though he couldn't remember the term). The Worm was left-handed while the real Daisuke was right-handed. Gon gave the Drake Grip to Tendou during episode 33. At first Tendou thought that Daisuke had given up the Drake Grip without a fight, but Gon reveals that she took it without permission. If "the man who walks the path of heaven" says it must be done, then it must be done. Tendou then uses the grip to call upon the Drake Zecter, catching it with one finger. After Tendou released the Zecters he had once collected, Daisuke returns after a long absence and meets Rena Mamiya after her memory was erased by Tendou due to the Hyper Sting attack. He meets Rena several times, and they seemingly fall in love, with Daisuke helping her all the time. Even after remembering that Rena was a Worm, he says that the Rena currently is not a Worm, but a changed person. His fury driving him, he brings out his reacquired Drake Grip and assaults Tendou, only to be disturbed from their fight when another Worm attacks Rena. Although Daisuke strives to protect Rena from the Riders and Worms after her, he ultimately fails after saving her from Kamen Rider Punch and Kick Hoppers. Their extended battle triggered Rena's Worm memories once again, returning her to the evil creature she once was. Her human half fights for control however, and so she injures Daisuke but heals him back all the same. Daisuke, having a kind heart, asked what was her dream when she was a human, hoping to make it come true. He knows Rena is a Worm, but decides to protect her all the same, saying that she isn't pure evil. Working together, Daisuke manages to get Rena to perform on stage, making her dream of holding a concert come true, albeit not having an audience. Rena then tells Daisuke, after all this is over, he needs to make the right choice and destroy her, for she can no longer live as a human without endangering others. Daisuke, faced with a tough decision, makes a heart-paining choice and destroys Uca Worm by shooting a Clocked Up Rider Shooting at her, sending her to a regular speed Rider Shooting that he fired earlier. He held her in his hands as she died, once again with a human heart. Drake makes a brief appearance in episode 45, fighting the massive onslaught of Worms that have begun to appear all over the city. Daisuke makes one final appearance in the epilogue, and although no longer a Rider, he is still the same outgoing person he always was. Daisuke continues to travel with Gon, who now insists on being called by her real name, Yuriko. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Drake was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Kabuto video game Kamen Rider Drake appears with the other Kamen Riders in the ''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' video game, in his Masked and Rider Form. Kamen Rider Drake *'Height': 191cm *'Weight': 125kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 7t *'Kicking Power': 9t *'Maximum Jump Height': 23m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/8.4s Drake's is a heavily armored form resembling a nymph that has very little offensive capabilities. This is the default form until Daisuke pulls a trigger on the end of the Drake Zecter, initiating the command. Drake's Masked Form also has significant underwater capabilities. - Rider= *'Rider Height': 189cm *'Rider Weight': 91kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 3t *'Kicking Power': 6t *'Maximum Jump Height': 39m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.5s Drake's is the sleeker, faster, and more offensive form of Drake that morely resembles the dragonfly motif. In this form Drake has access to the command which allows Drake to travel at near-light speeds to match the speeds of the Worms. By folding back the wings on the Drake Zecter (the top halves forming a "scope" that can be used for targeting), Drake activates the attack. }} Equipment Drake Zecter *'Device Type': Drake Grip ('Henshin' Gun) *'Animal': Dragonfly *'Color': Sky Blue *'Cast Off System': Pulling the trigger on the Drake Grip after pulling the Drake Zecter's tail throttle. *'Cast Off Announcement': "CHANGE DRAGONFLY!!!" *'Clock Up System': Slip fingers along the Trace Switches on the ZECT Buckle. *'Primary Finisher': RIDER SHOOTING - Drake folds up the Drake Zecter's wings into its scope mode, and targets his enemy. Once the target is locked, Drake pulls the throttle, beginning the power charge. Once the charge is complete, a large power shot can be fired; packs enough force to obliterate the Worm. In a special occasion, the Rider Shooting's projectile was deflected like a soccer ball off of Kabuto's Rider Kick in Episode 18. * ' Drake Grip (Henshin Gun)': Drake's henshin device also acts as his primary weapon, able to create a seemingly infinite amount of metal bullets for its disposal. The weapon is also affected by Clock Up, meaning, all bullets shot from the Drake Grip by "Clocked-Up" Drake are significantly faster than regular bullets. *'ZECT Mizer': A newer standard-issue weapon developed by ZECT. When the Mizer's four barrels are opened, the Mizer Bombers (shaped after the respective Rider's Zecter) are loaded and can be used to distract multiple targets or attack a molten Worm. Drake is among the few Riders to have actually used the ZECT Mizer. Vehicle * Machine Zectron: Standard-issue bikes for each Rider; mass-produced by ZECT. Zectron Pinch is the standard weapon equipped to the bike. It launches a molecular shock forward, ridding any obstacles ahead. Each Rider has its respective symbol located on the windshield of the bike. Drake first used Rider Shooting to kill Albinoworm while sitting on his Machine Zectron. Behind the scenes Portrayal Daisuke Kazama is portrayed by . Kazuki Kato later portrayed Shiro Kazami/Kamen Rider V3 in Kamen Rider The Next. Interestingly, both V3 and Drake follow dragonfly motifs. As Kamen Rider Drake, his suit actor was . Notes *Drake's motif is of a dragonfly; his name is a pun on that, as "Drake" has dragon connotations. *His design is similar to B-Fighter Yanma from B-Fighter Kabuto of the Metal Hero Series. Category:Heroes Category:Kabuto Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Sniper Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Support Riders Category:Antiheroes